USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)
]] The USS Prometheus NX-59650 is a Prometheus class starship and was the first of its class. It was launched in 2374 and was under the command of Captain Logan MacLeod as of 2378. Starship History The Prometheus class was one of if not the the most advanced Starfleet vessels in service as of the late 24th century. The Prometheus underwent many extended trials (both simulated and physical) and is the culmination of several separate research projects which have been combined into one prototype test-bed vessel. Since it was so highly classified and possessed a hitherto unseen degree of automation only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the Prometheus' systems before the vessel was deamed ready for active duty. Among the Prometheus' state of the art features was the advanced type XII phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, regenerative shields, ablative armor, and its warp engines which were designed to be the fastest in the fleet with a cruising speed of warp 9 and a maximum speed of warp 9.99. A holographic masking system was installed on the Prometheus in 2381 (the prototype of which was deployed on the USS Incursion). A unique feature included in the Prometheus design was the multi-vector assault mode, which allows the ship to split into three semi-independent sections (or fully independent sections if there are sufficent crew members onboard) that could each deliver massive force against an enemy target. All three sections are warp-capable. Combined with the extensive automation, the Prometheus can be run by as few as four people. In addition to standard automation systems, the design also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram (Mark II as of 2374. Mark IV as of 2378) to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). Class History The Prometheus Class Project was the research program initiated in 2359 as a project to design a starship whose sections each were equipped with a warp drive and reorganized into a combat ship program to develop the schematics for the Prometheus class starship and construct the class prototype, the Prometheus. When the project was re-organized into a combat ship design program in 2364 it was decided by Starfleet Command to keep the Nebula class USS Prometheus in service as a cover for the Prometheus Class Project. The 2359 version of the Prometheus Class Project was created to explore the possibility of a true multi-section vessel able to separate into at least two independent sections, each with a fully functional warp drive of its own. One would be capable of launching an attack with almost the full ships weaponry, at high speed and manoeuvrability. The other, comprising the scientific, diplomatic and accommodation sections, would clear the area at high warp carrying the civilian complement. In 2364 Starfleet was considering moving to a production basis with the multi-section starship. However, during this year contact with the Romulans was re-established when the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) encountered a warbird at the Neutral Zone. Since the warbird appeared to outgun the Enterprise - then Starfleet’s most powerful ship - by a small considerable margin. Starfleet was confronted with what appeared to be a powerful and aggressive enemy. As part of their response, Starfleet requested a complete re-design of the multi-section starship. The new requirement called for an almost totally re-designed vessel; the ship would be in three sections, each of which would have an independent warp drive system. The scientific and diplomatic sections were mostly removed in favour of increased armament and power for the weapons. When the prototype USS Prometheus was launched in 2374 it was rated at having a combat capacity nine times that of the equally-sized Intrepid class, while her Type XII Phasers made her a formidable foe for any vessel in the Alpha quadrant. These systems were so advanced and cutting edge that the Romulan Empire risked a war by attempting to intercept and commandeer the prototype vessel during its field trial phase. The Romulans onboard were thwarted, by the mark 1 EMH from the starship Voyager and the then installed mark 2 EMH, before the Tal Shiar task force was engaged by a small band of Starfleet vessels spearheaded by first the USS Bonchune then the USS Akira who forced the remaining warbirds to retreat. The performance of the Prometheus during this accidental live-fire trial exceeded all expectations for the ship. With Starfleet loosing ground against the Dominion, the class was moved into production. Unfortunately the Prometheus class ships arrived in too limited numbers and too late to make a significant impact on the war. *''For a more detailed class history see:'' Prometheus Class Project Design Features Main Bridge The fact that the Prometheus class was mainly designed for combat was reflected in the design of its bridge. The bridge was obviously designed with efficiency in mind, providing the commanding officer with visual access to all major stations when seated in the command chair. Directly in front of the captain's chair, sunken down with three steps, was the location of the operations manager and conn stations, combined in one large console. Both officers shared an unobstructed view of the main viewscreen with the commanding officer. All other stations were mounted against the wall, running around the entire length of the room. Directly aft of the captain's chair was the master systems display, and to the captain's left and right were doors that both provided access to a turbolift and deck one, respectively. As of stardate 58426 (2381) the bridge of the Prometheus had undergone minor refits including the replacement of the Captain's chair with the new Mark seven command chair (with independent inertial dampening and arm mounted command interface controls) which was on a dias raised one step above the main level of the bridge, the addition of consoles facing the viewscreen to the two forward most stations on the bridge's main level, and the addition of two bridge weapons lockers which are located on the back side of the two small stations on either side of the master systems display, which rotate 180 degres to expose their contents when the one of the controls for them, which are located on the tactical station, First Officer's station, and Captain's chair command interfaces, are pressed. Auxiliary/Battle Bridges Due to the fact that the Prometheus is able to split into three seperate sections two auxiliary bridges were included in the construction of the ship for use when each section is acting independently of the others. One of which is located in the middle or Beta section and the other is located in the lower or Delta section. Each of these battle bridges are fully equipped command centers which can, if the need should arise, take over control of the main bridge functions. The design for battle bridges of the Prometheus were a re-use of the design for the main bridge of the Defiant class. Since each section of the Prometheus is a pure combat design the designers felt that there was no need to design a new battle bridge since the design for the Defiant class' bridge was more that suitable for controling a pure combat vessel. Sickbay The sickbay consisted of a circular surgical area with a single bio-bed on a slightly raised dais and a computer workstation a few feet from the bio-bed and an office area to the aft of the surgical area. Around the surgical area was a circular walkway which provided access to the office area and surgical area while still affording the surgical area with a degree of privacy. Between the surgical area and the chief medical officer’s desk, which faced the bio-bed and was in a recessed alcove with LCARS computer access panels on the wall of the alcove, was a duty nurse’s station and pharmacy station. While apparently under-equipped for tending to the medical needs of a 140 person crew it should be noted that the should the need arise the Prometheus' sickbay is suplimented by the Emergency Medical Protocol, which when initiated automatically activates the trauma ward program in all of the holodecks which recreates a fully equipped trauma ward. In addition during an emergency selected deck pannels are beamed from sickbay to a cargobay while bio-beds are simultaneously beamed into place in sickbay and connected by engineers standing by in sickbay. Main Engineering The Prometheus' main engineering is nearly identical to that of the Intrepid class' due to the fact that the two classes share common elements and some design lineage. The main difference between the two types on engineering are the coresponding changes for the Warp core which, on the Prometheus is slightly shorter due the multi-vector assault mode seperation planes. The Prometheus is also equipped with two Auxiliary Enginnering compartments which serve as "main engineering" departments for their sections when the multi-vector assault mode is iniated/engaged. These sections are not as large as the Main Engineering compartment because of their secondary nature, but are none the less more than adequate to serve as a temporary main engineering when the multi-vector assault mode is engaged or if main engineering is somehow disabled/inoperative. To further enhance this each of the engineering compartments is equipped with over-ride circuts specifically designed to allow the remote control of the other engineering sections. Navigational Deflector The Prometheus was equipped, during its construction, with a modified version of the navigational deflector design from the Akira class. This navigational deflector was modified for use at higher warp speeds than the Akira can sustain. In spite of the fact of that the deflector design was used for a vessel with a lower maximum warp speed the Starfleet designers in charge of the Prometheus Class Project felt that the design was still suitable (with minor modifications) since it was designed for a vessel with a wider beam measurement and a greater bow to stern length and a mass roughly 3.59411 times greater then that of the Prometheus. Auxillairy Systems Shuttlebay Located in the aft dorsal portion of the secondary hull, the shuttlebay of the Prometheus is based largely on the design of the Intrepid class' shuttlebay and is the only point of entrance and egress for auxiliary craft, as well as management of said craft. The shuttlebay is managed by a team of pilots, engineers and technicians, and operations personnel that are based on the flight operations office under the supervision of the flight control officer. Located below the shuttlebay is a the storage/maintenance bay. This secondary area is almost as large as the Main Shuttlebay and is where all shuttle maintenance takes place. Shuttles and cargo are moved from the the shuttlebay to the maintenance bay by way of a industrial elevator pad build into the deck of shuttlebay. The Prometheus is typically equipped with the following types and numbers of shuttlecraft: *2 Type 9 shuttlecraft *1 Type 11 shuttlecraft *4 Work Bee EVA pods Holodecks The Prometheus has been equipped with two of the standard holodecks that have been installed onto all Starfleet ships since the development of the Intrepid class starship. Like all other Federation holodecks the holodecks on the Prometheus are equipped with safety protocols to prevent serious injury during their use, perceptual filters for holographic characters and spatial orientation sub-systems. Onboard the Prometheus, like on all Starfleet vessels equipped with holodecks, the holodeck saftey protocols on the Prometheus can be disengaged when required but only be performed by a senior officer, however, to ensure safety for the participant(s), any person onboard ship can reactiavte saftey protocols as long as they are within the holodeck or operating the control pannel oustisde the holodeck. On the Prometheus a record is automatically made of all times the saftey protocols are disengaged and by whom. This record is accessable by all senior staff but can not be deleted by anyone onboard the ship in the event that the record is needed to document a pattern of self harming behaviour. Transporters The Prometheus has been equipped with the standard Transporters that have been installed on ships constructed since the construction of the Intrepid class starship. Like all Starfleet transporters the ones onboard the Prometheus had a normal maximum range of 40,000 kilometers, although in an emergency this can be extended by tying the transporter system into the navigational deflector. While tying the transporters into the navigational deflector does extend the range of the transporter it also severly limits the number of places a person can be transported to/from. By 2381, due to the "tinkering" the Prometheus' Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon, Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua Gunn, Ensign D4 Green, Gorn Hegemony exchange officer Korsha the transport cycle for the transporters on the Prometheus was reduced from five to four seconds. Like all Starfleet transporters the Prometheus have the same limitations regarding shield, transport inhibitors, and naturally occuring transport inhibiting minerals/formations/events. Crew Senior Staff *Commanding Officer: Captain Logan MacLeod *First Officer: Commander Solen *Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Garav ch'Rimosi *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon *Cheif Operations Officer: Lieutenant Gleicy Ruiz *Chief Flight Control Officer: Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander T'Wan *Chief Medical Officer: Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral Other Crew *Ensign D4 Green (a.k.a Dean) *Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn As of 2381 (specifically stardate 58426) the crew also includes: *Bridge Engineer/Auxiliary Bridge Officer: Korsha (exchange officer from the Gorn Hegemony) Ships Commissioned *USS Prometheus (Class prototype) *USS Cerberus (Second ship of the class) Prometheus Prometheus Category:Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation